


The Haunting of Prompto Argentum

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, roshytsunami



Series: FFXV Halloween week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Horror, Brought to you by Verstael Industries, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Soul Slurpies, delicious and nutrious, haunted hourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Noctis and Prompto go haunted house hunting





	The Haunting of Prompto Argentum

“Ugh Noct, why are we going to the creepy house again,” Prompto asked. 

It’s fall time sure, but did that mean they had to go the nearest creepiest place in all Insomnia just for fun? Didn’t their cave adventure a few years ago teach Noct nothing? He’s a scardy cat. 

“I figured we could get out of the house for a bit,” Noctis replied, stretching his arms above his head, “Besides, if we leave the house then dad’ll probably have muffins or something ready when we get back.”

Cars passed by as the two made their way down the street, enjoying the feel of the sun through the falling leaves as the already dead ones crunched underfoot.

Prompto sighs, “Your dad does make awesome muffins... I hope they are blueberry. I might need to have one after going to this house.”

Prompto follows Noct staying by his side as they continue down a worn pathway. Up ahead is an older building clearly in need of renovation. It’s clean and tidy, not a typical haunted mansion with cobwebs galore or dust covering the house. Still, it gives Prompto chills as he stares at the building.

Manicured bushes but leaves covering the front yard? Curtains pulled over windows so no light can get in or out, yet there is a doorbell on the front of the door? This house has too many contradictions.

The porch stairs are clean but creak as Prom makes his way up to the front door with Noct. Shivers go down his spine. He feels something like sludge crawling under his skin. Feels someone or something watching them.

They really shouldn’t be here.

“Noct, those blueberry muffins sound real good huh?” he forces the chuckle from his throat. “Maybe we should go back? I mean what’s one dilapidated building to another right dude?”

“What, are you afraid someone’s gonna come and slurpie your soul?” Noctis asked him, making a slurping noise and laughing, “I looked it up through. This is the only one nearby, all the other buildings were torn down. Supposedly the family that owns the house and land are fighting to keep it from just being torn down and made into a complex or something.”

The wind began to blow then, the force of it blowing the door wide open as though some force welcomed them inside silently. Noctis paled but walked into the dark house. It looked like someone had just been in. A fire crackled in some distant room, probably to ward off the chill of the house. It was autumn outside, so why did it feel like winter?

“Hello?” Noctis called, poking his head into a few rooms.

Prompto is about to ask how breaking into a house two families are fighting over is a great idea when the wind blows the front door wide open. Prom’s eyes light up as he watches Noct enter the house. Prom waves at him silently to get out of the house now. They’re going to be in so much trouble.

“Noct this isn’t a good idea,” he whispers. Why is he whispering it’s not like anyone is here. Abandoned building, with some families fighting over the property. He feels sick to his stomach as he dashes over to Noct and grabs him by the shoulder.

“Dude that door opened by itself,” he squeaks.

A loud thunk is heard from upstairs. Prom sees the look in Noct’s eyes, “Dude, don’t.”

It’s too late Prom knows what will happen. Maybe he has a little self-preservation left in his body but they shouldn’t go investigate that sound. Or maybe he’s just the Shaggy out of the group of friends they hang out with. Either way, there’s bubbling coming from inside his gut, his fingers numb, and his skin doesn’t look right. Has it always been that color? 

He blinks his eyes a few times and sees the familiar freckles dashed across his skin and not the olive tone anymore. Ok, this is freaking him out too much. He moves opens his mouth to speak to Noct when it all goes blank.

“Oh c’mon, Prom! Where’s your sense of adventure?” Noctis questioned, unable to help the roll of his eyes as he explored the house, “There’s so many doors in this place! It didn’t even look this big from the outside!”

Noctis disappeared, opening the many doors to find bathrooms and bedrooms and storage rooms─at least he thought they were storage rooms, there were boxes stacked upon boxes and the rooms would have a sort of musty smell to them. The furniture were all covered with those white sheets like you saw in movies and covered with enough dust that the breeze from opening the door stirred chunks into the air, causing Noctis to sneeze.

Prom’s body moves on its own accord following Noct into the room. He watches Noct sneeze and snorts. “Aww, you sneeze like a kitten. Hey bud you’re right, let’s keep exploring.”

He grins, “I saw this other door looks kind of spooky. Metal locks and all.” He begins to leave the room walking down the hallway. Curtains drape from the long windows covered in dust, however, the metal door at the end stands out. Not a speck of dust on it. The entrance looks as if it had been recently used.

Prom gasps, “Dude the door has a code lock. We should go in, right? And I can play spy,” he states angling his body in such a way Noct can’t see the keypad. The door bings sliding slowly on the metal track creaking.

“Wow looks like it needs some oil,” he states as the door reveals a metal staircase leading down. Prom begins to descend down the steps with ease.

“Maybe the door isn’t making any noise. What if it’s the souls of countless others crying to be set free?” Noctis asks in a mock spooky voice as he followed Prompto down. “And I don’t sneeze like a kitten…”

The farther the two went down the stairs the darker it got until a slam sounded behind them, leaving them in pitch blackness. A shiver ran down Noctis’ spine then. It was all fun and games until some giant door potentially locked you in darkness. When he took out his phone for light Noctis discovered that, on top of everything, his phone had died.

“Dude, your phone on? I think mine is busted, it was at like 83% when we came in and now I can’t turn it on.”

Prom grabs Noct’s hand, “Dude my phone isn’t turning on. But I think we can go down the stairs? Maybe there’s something up ahead?” He begins to pull Noct along with ease down the stairs as if they were in broad daylight and not completely encased in darkness.

The boots slapping against the stone echo off the wall as they descending deeper and deeper. It grows colder the air beginning to smell more like mold and dirt with hints of iron able to be tasted in the air.

“Ugh it reeks man,” Prom states still walking down the stairs before a dim glow appears. “Hey look there’s some light. It might be an exit,” Prom states. It’s only a few more steps before the light begins to grow and Prom let’s go of Noct’s hand.

“Hmm it’s too bright maybe you should go first Noct,” he chuckles.

“It’s gonna be just as bright for me,” Noct snorted, going first anyway.

As he stepped into the overly bright room the sound of metallic scraping sounded behind him. Noctis’ head whipped around at the noise, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, just in time to see another metal door. It was identical to the one at the top of the staircase and just as complicated looking. As it shut, a final **_click_** **_CLUNK_** sound coming from it, Noctis tried desperately to open it back up.

“Prompto, hey help me open this door, man!”

There is no answer from the closed door. No sound that can be heard through the thick metal. Instead, there is creak as panels on the top of the room open slightly and a hiss is heard. White gas begins to flow out of the vents beginning to surround and fill the room fully.

As the gas began to settle in the room Noctis’ panic shot up tenfold, suddenly banging on the metal framework as hard as he could manage and ignoring the shooting pain that came from his fists.

_ “Prompto, I need you to help get the door open!” _

By then the gas had reached his face, breathing it in and noticing its odd smell. He felt his knees weaken and everything began to turn blurry as a sudden lethargy overtook him. Trying to shake it off, Noctis slapped feebly at the door as the edges of his vision began to darken.

“Prom… help…” Noctis managed weakly before the ground came rushing to meet him.

Then blackness.

Bright lights shine down on Noct from above in a sterilized room. To the side of him is an older man, a very much older man. Almost like if he was in a horror game and the old corny villain appeared except this was no laughing matter.

Prom is standing beside the man, face blank and eyes vacant.

“Prompto what’s going on? C’mon man, help me out of here!” Noctis said, struggling against the restraints that had been put on him while he had been unconscious.

“Ahh seems you have come to finally. I was feeling quite parched these last few days,” the older man states stroking Prom’s head. “But Prompto always delivers. I was worried for a moment. This one has nearly run it’s course as you can see from the mouth.” He pokes at the stretch marks along Prom’s face. Prom has no reaction and looks blankly over at Noct no expression of life within.

Noctis’ stomach dropped. Surely what this creepy old guy was telling him was wrong, he had to have done something to Prompto! There was no way that he’d just go along with whatever nonsense this guy was saying.

“Prom?”

“Oh were you expecting your friend,” the older man grins teeth rotten and missing from his gums. “Sorry to disappoint but he is one of many of my experiments. Lovely vessel I was worried he wouldn’t make it this time. He was showing such affection for your friendship. Tried warning you constantly not to come here even though he didn’t know why.” The man chuckles. “Fortunately for me you didn’t listen.”

“What do you mean? There’s no way Prom’s part of any sort of experiment! What did you do to my friend?” Noctis demanded through grit teeth, continuing to struggle against his restraints and ignoring the growing pain in his limbs.

The older man laughs grabbing Prom by the chin, “Prom is there anything you would like to say,” he asks.

Prom says nothing and stares blankly ahead.

“You see, Prom isn’t like you. He’s a part of me a very identical part of me. More or less a vessel for this procedure you are about to receive,” he states, nodding his head at Prompto to move.

Prom says nothing and moves closer to Noct crawling up over the table Noct is strapped down to. He straddles over Noct placing both hands above Noct’s arms to steady himself.

“You see Prompto is my clone, a younger version of myself, Verstael,” he smiles. “You might have heard of me.” He pats Prompto on the head. “You see I discovered a very very long time ago that I could use clones of myself to help with this procedure you are about to receive.” He chuckles, “and if said clone dies or gets broken then there are more than enough to make. You did see those boxes earlier didn’t you,” he grins. 

Boxes? For a moment Noctis was confused until he remembered seeing them scattered about. Did that mean those boxes were all filled with… with  _ Promptos  _ ? There was no way. 

“Prompto stop, you gotta fight this, there’s no way you’re ok just going along with this!” Noctis shouted.

Prom stares down at Noct blinking his eyes. His face scrunches in pain wincing before there appears to be focus. “N-Noct, what are you doing... what am I doing,” he asks shaking.

“I dunno, but we have to─”

Before Noct can finish his statement Prompto’s jaw becomes unhinged and spits in two from the chin down to his collar bone. Inside the expanded mouth is a large glistening hole with rows of teeth over each other. Prom plants the monstrous mouth over Noct’s full face making it impossible for Noct to breath.

A sick slurping sucking nose is heard as Prom rocks and moves Noct’s head in tune with the slurping.

In that moment Noctis felt as though every fiber of his being were simultaneously on fire and muted all at once, the feelings feeding off of each other, amplifying until they were unbearable and struggling any further was all but impossible The burning of his oxygen-deprived lungs screaming for air competing with the weariness he felt from the icy cold in his veins. Would this really be how it ends? With his best friend possessed by some crazy lunatic who had complete control? One of the last things he could feel was the tears that began to fall down his temples.

Prompto doesn’t stop his actions. Keeps sucking the very soul out of Noct.

“Good boy Prompto,” laughs Verstael. “Good, keep sucking his soul.”

\-------------------------------------

Prom is whistling beside his best bud before wrapping an arm around his neck. “Sooo what are going to do today man? It’s still fall time and that means spooky business for all dude!”

The teen has his black hair spiked and laughs softly, “Don’t know dude. Kind of bored actually. Maybe the arcade?”

Prom releases his arm around the neck and shrugs, “Hmm maybe or we could go explore that creepy mansion down the road? It could be fun,” he sings bumping hips with him. “Come on dude isn’t exploring that creepy place better than an arcade?”

“Well... it would be something different. Sounds fun and will keep boredom at bay,” he grins. “But aren’t you a scaredy-cat?”

“What no way...ok maybe sure but it will be fun Aaron,” Prom grins, “You could even say soul suckingly awesome!”


End file.
